User blog:Big Brother 99/Insurgent Movie Review (Spoilers)
So I saw the movie The Divergent Series: Insurgent and I have got points to talk about: *the amity compound *the box! *the testing thing, *the Candor compound, *the Caleb portrayal *Peter being nasty to tris *lastly the way it was written. *Johanna and Marcus *characters and more So let's get the review going. Let's get the erudite showing. ---- The amity compound looks so more fun, seeing Tobias so real and hanging with children swinging them on the swing that was actually the most sweetest thing I have ever saw and those who say different are wrong. Like it is seeing the characters come alive. Seeing Peter so much more nasty to tris about her parents death is nasty. Plus Caleb did nothing about it. I would totally react the same way tris did. ---- That box actually gave me loads of fun to be had like what Veronica Roth said it was all because of all the things said in an interview it takes all the information from the book and puts it in the same spot. Like it was a fantastic idea what the creators did with the box. I am actually impressed with it. ---- Spinning faction divergent tester thing was cool and I wanna be tested by it, due to it would be cool to have one on hand due to the things that could happen in the future. Like with all the violence in the world this could be useful to determine which person should be separated into what group and it would create pace until the people who are pure are born to rule what is a peaceful world. ---- Candor was a little confronting with all the stuff that has happened to the society all because of one person who thinks or thought divergence was a risk to the life we have seen in the movies. Like if Candor did the same of what Erudite did, they would be cruel and horrible for what they are doing to the people. Candor was actually accurate for what happened in the book. The producers did an excellent job on it. ---- Caleb being rudely portraying tris actually annoyed me, like who the hell would do that, it would be highly horrible for him to think that his own sister should be sacrificed for the greater good like he did with his parents, people are not expendable Caleb and they are your blood relatives. It would be annoying to be tris and him having doing the wrong thing. ---- Peter being nasty to is what is written in the books that part wasn't missed out like they did when they missed out the part when tris was high off the peace serum. It would have been funny to see that, but it might be in the deleted scenes who know nows. But still there is no right for him to portray and be nasty to Tris after she saved his ass countless times. ---- The way it was written was a little out do the loop like they scripted it a little wrong as the characters that weren't featured in it like Cara and Zeke and many of the characters that weren't mentioned, what about Edward, where the hell was he. It is like the producers totally left out Molly and Edward. Like they are Factionless like Evelyn is and the Factionless centre was written not true to the novel. It was meant to be a little big scrapped and messy instead of clean and presentable. ---- Like with Eric being excited for what he did and in which was the right thing to do, as he is one third of the reason why so many people have died. Eric got what he deserved in my own books. Max on the other hand, I was surprised at him, who would have thought that he would have avengents towards divergents. Like to be honest, that surprised me, but he got what he deserved. Jeanine is nothing but a sadisitical person who thinks that if people are divergents they will personally wreck the society in which they are the result of the experiment which was exposed by the message hidden in the box as it was below the house of Andrew and Natalie Priors house. ---- There is another thing that I would like to add, is that Marcus and Johanna were so cute together, seeing them react to each other gave me a little more better as they got some of the things right in the movie from the novel. Also there is one more thing, what the hell was those mind control things they had on them created by the erudite, those things weren't mentioned in the novel. Who the hell invented something like this, Jeanine would. ---- But there is also one more thing to add before this is over and done with, it is the fact that they didn't add in Zeke, Shauna, Cara, Susan, Robert, Therese in the film, like I am a little annoyed to have found that they didn't have them in the film. Plus to make things worse, the "go with the happiness" from the Amity compound would be so annoying to be happy all the time which is a mistake. But there is one thing I loved in this hole section of the review and that is how the fact that they had it find music that matched with the movie like Holes in the sky and Warriors. ---- So yeah that is my review on the film and those are the seven things that I have talked about and I love the film. Plus I am here to say what I thought of the film and I do hope you like it. ---- Category:Blog posts